Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to saving power or reducing power consumption at a user equipment (UE).
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
When a user equipment (UE) is in a packet switched (PS) data call, the UE is assigned a private or a public Internet Protocol (IP) address by a network entity. If a public IP address is assigned to the UE, the UE's vulnerability to TCP connection request (SYN) attacks increase and spurious/unwanted packets are received on a downlink (DL) at the UE. This may use battery power at the UE and may result in reduced talk and/or hold time at the UE. Additional examples of spurious/unwanted packets include unsolicited ping responses received from the network entity, etc. For example, a modem processor (MP) may be unaware of applications that are active on an application processor (AP) and the MP may send (e.g., transmit, forward, etc.) spurious/unwanted packets from the MP to the AP and wake up the AP from sleep (e.g., if the AP is in a sleep or a power saving mode) and consume valuable battery power at the UE.
Therefore, there is a desire for packet filtering at a UE to save power.